


Midnight TV

by skylinehorizon



Series: Best Friends 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas sneak downstairs in the middle of the night to try and watch Harry Potter. AU Kid fic, blind!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight TV

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas are seven years old in this instalment.

It’s midnight, Sam is finally asleep in his room, and the house is quiet. Dean gently leads Cas along the corridor in the dark, feet falling softly on the upstairs landing. He stops on the top of the stairs and gives Cas’ hand a quick squeeze.

“We’re at the top of the stairs. Gonna go down now, okay?”

“Okay,” Cas whispers, and Dean slowly takes the stairs, throwing glances back at Cas to make sure he’s okay. 

They reach the bottom and Dean grins and pulls Cas along into their playroom, which is full of Sammy’s toys and some of Dean’s trucks and old things that Sammy now plays with. He goes over to the small TV and turns it on.

“You hungry?” Dean asks, watching Cas as he stands in the middle of the dark room, hair scruffy like when Dean wakes up in the mornings. Cas’ hair always looks like that and Dean likes it. It’s different to Sammy’s hair, which is lighter and fluffier and normally has something sticky in from the sweets he likes to stick in it.

“No, I’m okay, Dean.”

“You sure? We have cookies--”

Sammy’s cries pierce into the still air from upstairs and Dean freezes, reaching his hand out to grab Cas’ shoulder in the darkness. He sees the light turn on at the top of the stairs and hears heavy footsteps.

“Dean?” Cas asks, taking a small step towards him.

Dean stands still, feels like he’s frozen. He’s not supposed to sneak out of bed and he’s not supposed to turn on the TV past eight either. He’s so gonna get shouted at for this.

Then, right on cue, “Dean! Where are you?”

He hears footsteps walking down the stairs and Dean gulps, knows his daddy is going to make him go to time out or something. Or worse, like not letting Cas stay over again. Will Cas have to go now? He glances over at his best friend who’s looking straight ahead with a slightly anxious expression on his face.

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean whispers, moving closer towards him. “You won’t get in trouble. It was my idea.”

The living room light turns on and Dean watches as his daddy walks towards them, eyes tired and hair all messy like Cas’.

“What do you think you’re doing, Dean?”

He takes a deep breath before answering. “I just wanted to watch some TV with Cas. We wanted to watch Harry Potter!”

His daddy takes a step towards him, glances at Cas, and then turns his gaze to Dean. His eyes are stern and Dean can tell he’s not happy. Cas shifts uncomfortably next to him.

“What have we told you about getting out of bed after dark, son?”

“But dad, I can--”

“No, Dean,” he says, and Dean closes his mouth. He doesn’t want his daddy to shout at him anymore, and definitely not in front of Cas. “You do  _not_ walk downstairs with Cas in the middle of the night when we’re not there, do you understand?”

“Yes, dad,” he says, the good mood that he always gets from spending the time with his best friend successfully washed away from him. This sucks.

“You could fall down them in the dark and get hurt, and me and your mom would be asleep.” His voice softens and Dean chances a look at Cas, who’s standing next to him looking awkward and unsure. Dean wants to tell him it’s okay, but he draws his attention back to his dad when he starts speaking again. “Don’t do it again, kiddo. You understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

His dad sighs and takes a step forward. “Good boy,” he says, and gives his hair a ruffle.

“Dad!” Dean says, feeling embarrassed. John gives a low chuckle and then turns to Cas.

“You okay, Castiel? You understand what I’m saying too, right?”

“Yes, Mr Winchester,” he says, voice quiet but sure.

“Castiel, you don’t have to call me that. Call me John, kiddo. You’re around here enough for you to practically be my son.”

Cas gives a small smile and Dean feels the tight knot in his stomach loosen a little.

“Yes, John.”

His dad smiles fondly down at them and then walks over to the TV to turn it off. “Come on, you two. Your mom must have gotten Sammy back to sleep by the sound of it.” 

“Dad?” Dean says, knowing he’s pushing his luck but he’s really not tired. Well, okay, maybe a little, but this is a  _sleepover_ and you’re  _not_ supposed to sleep – and he still wants to watch some TV. “Are you sure we can’t watch some TV?”

His dad rolls his eyes and looks down at him with a stern expression again. “What’s your momma going to say?”

Dean grins at him, tries to do the same thing Sammy does when he wants some more sweets, and it sort of works because his daddy smiles and rolls his eyes.

“Okay, you get one episode. That sound fair?”

“Oh, but what about Harry Potter?”

“No, Dean. One episode of a cartoon. Or your momma will tell me off. What one do you want?”

Dean grins and turns to Cas. “What’s your favorite, Cas?”

“Anything, Dean. I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” he says, turning back to his daddy, “You have to find something with the voices, okay?”

His dad frowns at him and leans forward so they're at eye level. “Dean. What are you talking about?”

“You know!” Dean says, and rolls his eyes. “So Cas is told what’s going on!”

His dad continues to stare at them and then Cas is smiling his big smile and that happiness that was washed away earlier when they were caught comes flooding back.

“You mean audio description,” Cas says, his smile warm and bright in the room.

Dean nods because yeah, that’s what he meant. “Yeah, that. Something with that. Okay?”

His dad is smiling at him now, and he nods and stands up.

“Come on then, you two. One episode and then off to bed.”

***

 

Dean is sitting on the floor cross-legged next to Cas, and he’s watching Cas’ face as he listens to the TV. It’s awesome ‘cause Dean can close his own eyes and hear everything that’s going on, too. It’s like he can see everything the same way Cas can. Well, the same way Cas  _can’t,_ but he still knows what’s going on, which is really cool.

“Hey, Cas?” he says, and Cas turns his head to face him.

“Yes, Dean?”

“How much can you see?”

Cas gives him a soft smile, and Dean likes the way the colours from the TV dance over his face and make him glow. “I can see some light and moving shapes.”

“Oh.” Dean tries to imagine only seeing shapes instead of actual things and he doesn’t think he’d like it. “Can you see color, too?”

“No. Not like you can. It's mostly dark.”

Dean frowns at that and has to turn away. For some reason, the idea that his best friend can’t see colors hurts Dean more than anything. He can’t imagine not being able to see that Cas’ eyes are blue. That’s  _important,_ real important, and it would be weird not knowing that.

When Dean doesn’t say anything, Cas asks quietly, “Dean? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies hastily, “it’s just not fair, Cas. If I could give you my sight, I would.”

Cas stares at him for a long moment and then tilts his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face.

“You would?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean says, and places a hand on Cas’ shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. “You’re my best friend. You’re awesome.”

Cas’ face breaks into a giant grin and before Dean knows what’s happening, Cas is leaning forward and wrapping his arms around him for a hug.

“You’re great, Dean. The best. My best friend.”

Dean wraps his arms around Cas and gives him a quick hug back before dropping his arms and Cas sits back, the smile still on his face.

“You’re great, too, doofus. Now wanna watch the end before we have to go back up?”

Cas is still smiling when he says, “Sure, Dean. Let’s watch the rest.”

***

 

The following morning, Dean is woken up by Sammy running towards him and sticking his pudgy fingers on his face.

“Sam,” Dean says, opening his eyes, still feeling tired, “Go away.”

Sam just giggles and climbs on his bed. He starts jumping up and down on it whilst singing the Thomas the Tank Engine theme song. Dean can see Cas has woken up now too, and is sitting up and slowly blinking.

“Dean?” he asks, head titling slightly to the side.

“Cas,” Sam squeals, as if he’s only just noticed Cas is in the room, and bounces off Dean’s bed and runs over to Cas’.

“Sammy, get off him!”

Sam jumps on Cas and wraps his arms around him. Cas laughs and hugs back.

“Good morning, Sam.”

Dean stands up and picks the toddler off of his friend and carries him out of the room, all the while Sam is wriggling in his arms and shouting, “Dean, Dean! Let me go!”

Dean sighs and puts him down outside his bedroom, where he runs off into his own nursery to continue doing insane, weird things. Dean loves his little brother but he's what his momma calls a  _handful._

He walks back into his room and walks over to Cas. “Hey,” he says, and sits down on the end of the spare bed that Cas is sleeping in. “Sorry about Sammy. He always wakes me up really early.”

“It’s okay, Dean,” he says, and gives a big grin. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Dean fidgets where he’s sitting and then decides he might as well ask. “Hey, Cas? Do you wanna watch Harry Potter now? I mean, Sam will probably annoy us and try and watch it too, and then he’ll talk all over it, but I think--”

“Yes,” Cas says, and reaches a hand out to put on Dean’s shoulder. “I’d like to watch Harry Potter with you.”

Dean grins and stands up, takes Cas’ hand and helps pull him up. “Okay, then. Let’s go.”

The two slowly walk down the stairs, Sam sliding down each step behind them on his bottom, chatting away about God knows what, and Dean grins because this is exactly how it always should be. Cas is happy, Sammy is happy, and that makes Dean happy, too. Everything is good.


End file.
